Significantly Different
by Spite the Wufei Worshipper
Summary: Kurt is significantly different than the others.


**Significantly Different**

Author: Spitetww

Pairing: Kurt/Mike

Rating: PG-13 to be safe. Just sweet and fluffy.

This is a fic about … (not telling )

*****

"You what?"

Every member of Glee Club looked at Kurt as if he'd sprouted two heads.

"How's that even possible?" Finn was shaking his head unable to comprehend how anyone in the world could be like that.

"There isn't ANY sport you like at all, even non-sport stuff like … er … poker or … minigolf? Brittany was trying to wrap her head around it all.

But no, Kurt wasn't into sports at all. The other members couldn't let it lie though and it became a sport in itself to invite Kurt to various events, some even taking bets that they could turn him.

They'd started light, with more common sports like football and tennis. Kurt had looked extremely bored at all events they took him to, yawning loudly and generally being a pain.

Artie took him to soccer. A sport Kurt had never thought the boy in the wheelchair would like since it involved so much leg work, but Artie had been really into it. It was fun to watch Artie so happy, but the sport was dreadful.

Rachel had taken him to see figure skating. That was actually fairly cool, but it was Rachel and he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of winning so he feigned disinterest and researched more when he got home. That guy called Johnny Weir was FIERCE!

Puck had taken him to a nearby eating contest. Puck had talked non-stop about how cool it was that someone could be world champion in lime pie or burger or chicken wings or cranberry sauce. Kurt found the sport to be disgusting. He could see the various techniques used when Puck pointed them out, one person used his teeth, one his hands to get the meat of the turkey. Gross. Kurts stomach turned when one of the contestants used gravy to get the meat down, spilling brown liquid down his front.

He didn't think it could get any more weird but it did. Matt took him to timber sports. Huge, sweaty men with gigantic axes and chain saws. Fascinatingly bizarre and lots of glistening muscles but not something he'd want to see again.

Santana took him wall climbing. Kurt got pale when he discovered they would actually try it. Santana was quick and limber but Kurt got dizzy before he got more than a few feet up. Not. Fun.

And then there was arm wrestling. And boring golf in ugly clothes. And bowling, wearing disgusting shoes worn by countless others. And something called strong man competition. That sounded promising, but the strong men were all disgustingly huge, their faces contorted and red, veins bulging. Yuck.

Then it had been Mike Changs turn.

*****

He was surprised when he got directions to Mikes home. The others had taken him either to live events to watch or to sports they could try. What could be in Mikes home?

Kurt took his car to Mikes house. On the way he contemplated what Mike wanted to show him. All the others had taken him to several different events now, some he had no clue even existed. But the selections had made sense when he thought of the various Glee Club members' personality. Mike hadn't taken him anywhere before. He realised that he really didn't know much about Mike. He had no clue what kinds of things Mike was interested in. The first time Mike had danced, Kurt had been really surprised. He'd realised that Mike was more than just a jock; otherwise he wouldn't be that good at something so un-jock like.

Kurt arrived at Mikes place, parked in the drive-way and went to ring the doorbell. The door opened a few seconds after his finger touched the button. Mike welcomed him inside, sending him a small, shy smile. Mike was lightly blushing and Kurt caught himself thinking that Mike was rather cute.

They entered the living room, where chips, dip and root beer had been placed on the sofa table. Mike turned on the TV, picked up a VCR tape from a pile on the floor next to the TV and put it in an old, dusty VCR also placed on the floor.

Kurt was puzzled. Mikes parents had a nice, big flat screen TV and all their equipment were good brands. They had surround sound and blu-ray. The VCR looked terribly out of place.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Mike blushed even more now, as he awaited Kurts answer. Kurt raised an eyebrow. This was getting interesting.

"It's just … I've never shown anyone this before." Mike looked so unsure of himself. Kurt

nodded, sending Mike a reassuring smile.

Mikes tense shoulders relaxed a fraction. He sat down on the couch next to Kurt and with a slightly shaking hand pressed the play button on the remote.

Kurt could see from the logos that the sport took place at the 2004 olympics in Athens. The camera focused on a good looking and very well build Asian man – the screen said he was called Isao Yoneda. Kurt had no clue what the sport was, but so far he liked what he saw. The red and white outfit was very tight and showed of the athletes' muscular build very nicely.

The athlete inhaled a small, nervous breath and began. It was magic. The way the muscular body moved as the athlete performed on something called the horizontal bar. Kurt couldn't tear his eyes away. He had to stop himself from clapping when the exercise was over, that would have looked stupid in front of Mike.

Several more very cute Asian guys performed as well as some very good looking guys from other nations. Kurt liked the sport, the performances were short and full of energy, but even better were all the gorgeous men, bodies on display and making Kurt dizzy and his mouth dry. Kurt found that he preferred the Asian guys, Yoneda and Tomita from Japan and Teng Haibin from China especially. He was very aware of Mike right next to him though, and he tried to keep the drooling at a minimum.

Kurt was sad when the tape ran out. It had been several hours, but he hadn't had nearly enough.

"I have more tapes if you want to see more." Mike whispered behind him. Kurt turned to look at him, excitement showing on his face. Mike really was very cute. And he wore a very tight t-shirt.

Kurt caught himself looking at Mike just a little too long and tried to hide it by asking the first question that popped into his head. "What's with the VCR?"

"I've been taping gymnastics since I was a little kid." Mike was blushing again. "I used to practise out in the yard. It's what started me dancing. There isn't a gymnastics program nearby. Then as I got older, I had to join football. Being Asian gets me teased enough as it is and … I chickened out and stopped dancing. But Glee has taught me to do the things I love."

Kurt was amazed and honoured. Mike had trusted him with this secret. Kurt was certain Mike had never told anyone before. Kurt took Mikes hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I can see why you like it so much … the gymnastics I mean." Kurt told Mike. "It's an amazing sport."

"I figured you'd like it. Or at least with all the muscular men you wouldn't get bored." Mike said, a small grin on his face. It was Kurts turn to blush. He looked away a little embarrassed.

"Am I that obvious?" Kurt mumbled.

"Yeah, but it's okay. I don't mind. I …" Mikes voice trailed off. Kurt had turned his head back and now Mike was looking deep into Kurts eyes. Mike blinked once, gasped, his mouth a little open, breathing coming more rapidly.

Kurts stomach began making somersaults. The atmosphere around them had changed and he could sense what was about to happen. Mike was shortening the distance between them, looking hesitant and Kurt began to move closer too, so it didn't have to be all up to Mike.

Their lips met softly. The kiss was dry at first but Kurt gasped at the contact, opening his mouth a little, and Mike tilted his head and everything was just perfect.

After a while Kurt moved to sit on top of Mike, annoyed by the awkward position they'd been sitting in and eager to get closer. He placed a hand on Mikes chest and under his fingers he could clearly feel Mikes heart beating, its pace rapid and strong. Despite the kissing that's when it really dawned on Kurt that Mike really wanted him and he felt elated.

Mike began kissing down Kurts jaw and further down his neck. Kurt was getting aroused by it and to gain some control of himself he moved away a tiny fragment, bringing Mike eyes level with his while caressing his face.

"So … you got me to like sports. And you won the bet ... did you win something good?"

"Don't care. I won you, that's all I wanted."

-----

A/N: Put a lot of my own interests into this. Countless times have I tried to convince someone that eating contests is the greatest form of sport in the world. Technically difficult and just awesome. And as a child I used to pretend to be both an artistic and a rhythmic gymnast by placing planks out in the yard to do exercises on and by making my own ribbon.


End file.
